Return To SPD
by sweetredranger
Summary: (Sequel to Welcome To SPD) Two years after the rangers confined Grumm. a new threat arises. How will the rangers along with Tracy and Trisha's Pokemon team handle this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

Return to SPD.

**AN: This takes place 2 years after the defeat of Gruumm.**

Chapter 1: Anniversary Day

It's been three years since the anniversary of Tracy being raped. Tracy hadn't told anyone what happened. Meanwhile, in Tracy and Trisha's room. The red ranger's eyes dart opens and the cold sweat drips down her face. Pikachu wakes up too. He uses his right paw to wipe the tears from his partner's eyes. Tracy picks him up and gives him a hug.

"Thanks, buddy, I was hoping that the nightmares about what happened three years ago today wouldn't come back." Tracy says.

She puts him down, and gets out of bed. The red ranger goes to the bathroom to rinse the sweat off her face. She stands in front of the sink. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She sees her red and puffy eyes. She shakes her head sadly. She turns on the water, cups her hands together and brings them up to her face. The cool water hits her face and it drips off slowly. She stands for a few minutes after turning off the water, and listens to the sounds of the water dripping into the sink.

Once all the water drips off her face, she takes a few sheets of paper towels out of the holder on the wall. She blots the excess water off and throws it away. She heads towards the common room. She walks in the room goes over to the food synthesizer. She presses a button and cup of hot chocolate appears. She walks over to the couch and sits down. She slowly sips her drink to avoid burning her tongue or the roof of her mouth. When she is finished Tracy throws the cup away and goes back to her and Trisha's bedroom. She goes over to the closet and changed into her uniform. She goes over to the desk to pick up her Poké Balls and her morpher. Pikachu jumps onto her right shoulder. She heads to the parking lot. She lets Charizard out of his Poké Ball. The Flame Pokémon yawns.

"Sorry, Charizard, I could use your help with an aerial patrol of the city." Tracy says.

He nods. Pikachu jumps off Tracy's shoulder before she climbs onto his back. Tracy looks down at him. He has a sad look in his eyes.

"Let me guess, you want me to let Beautifly out." Tracy says.

Pikachu nods. Tracy smiles and tosses Beautifly's Poke Ball into the air. After the butterfly Pokémon appears she lets Pikachu jump on her back. After he is in a safe position, Tracy tells Charizard that he can take off. After he is in the air they fly off towards the northeast. An hour later Charizard and Beautifly land in front of the base and Pikachu jumps off Beautifly's back. He lands back on Tracy's shoulder. She gets off Charizard and puts them back in their Poké Balls. She heads back inside and goes to the command center. She sits down at the computer in the middle of the room. She goes through some of the old video footage and comes across the video of the day she was raped. She didn't want to watch it, but presses play anyway. A few minutes later, Kat walks in and sees Tracy watching the video. She walks up behind her and places her hand on Tracy's shoulder. Tracy turns her head to the left.

"Hey Kat," Tracy says.

"Let me guess you had the nightmare about the rape again didn't you." Kat says.

"So, that's the word you're going to use to describe what happened today three years ago." Tracy says.

"Yes, because that is the correct term." Kat says.

"Kat, why can I just forget what happened to me?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy, this is something anyone can just forget." Kat says.

"Yeah, I kind of already figured that out, so is it too late for me to talk about how I felt," Tracy says.

"No, of course not, you know you could have come to talk about this sooner." Kat says.

"I know Kat. I just thought that you wouldn't understand," Tracy says.

"Tracy, I may be an alien, but keeping all your feelings bottled up isn't healthy." Kat says.

"I know. Kat, I've been thinking about quitting SPD." Tracy says.

"Why," Kat asks.

" I felt so weak, helpless and scared. Those are three words that aren't used to describe a leader." Tracy says.

"Tracy you don't have to quit," Kat says.

"You're right Kat, but those men, who raped me, are still out there. Commander Cruger promised me that he would do everything he could to bring them in." Tracy says.

They hear the door slide open, so they turn around. They see Cruger walk in.

"Cadet Blankenship, I'm sorry that we haven't brought them in yet. Those men are smarter than they look. We haven't been able to track them to their hideout. "Cruger says.

Tracy gets out of her chair and starts to leave the room.

"Tracy, where are you going?" Kat asks.

Tracy doesn't say a word and keeps walking. She heads back to her and Trisha's bedroom. She sets her Poké Balls back down on the desk. She picks up a pen and a notepad.

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about being raped. I thought that if I just acted like everything was normal I would forget it ever happened. I was wrong, so I'm taking matters into my own hands. I don't want to put any of you in harms way. This is something I have to face alone._

_Tracy_

Tracy sets the pen down on the desk. She rips the piece of paper out quietly so she wouldn't wake her sister. She folds it up and attaches it to Pikachu's collar. She leaves the room and Pikachu follows her. She stops when he jumps onto her shoulder. She reaches up and takes him off. She bends down to put him on the floor.

"I'm sorry pal, but I need to do this alone." Tracy says.

She pets him on the head before getting to her feet again. She opens the door and walks out. Pikachu turns around and runs to the command center. Back in the command center, Kat and Commander Cruger hear the door open. They turn to their right and see Tracy's Pikachu zip in using Quick attack. He loses his footing when he stops and slides into the computer in the middle of the room. Kat goes over to him.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Kat asks.

The electric mouse gets to his feet and nods. Kat picks him up and gets to her feet. She walks over to Cruger. Then he starts to talk really fast and they couldn't keep up.

"Pikachu, slow down, we can't understand you," Cruger says.

Pikachu leaps out of Kat's arms. He starts to charade what he was trying to say. The aliens watch closely.

_Tracy left to go after the men who raped her alone_, Kat thinks.

Pikachu nods. Cruger sees the note Tracy attached to his collar.  
>"Sir, what does it say?" Kat asks.<p>

"Call the other Cadets to the Command Center," Cruger says.

Kat calls the rangers to the Command Center as instructed by Commander Cruger.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Sky asks.

"Cadets Tracy hasn't said anything about what happened to her three years ago today. It's time that I tell you what happened that night three years ago today." Cruger says

"What is it, sir," Z asks.

"Tracy was raped. She has gone after these men herself. I need to go after her just in case. Z you're in charge until I get back," Cruger says.

"Are you sure, Sir. Sky would be better qualified than me," Z says.

"True, but Sky and Trisha are coming with me," Cruger says

"Yes, sir," Z says.

Trisha, Sky, and Commander Cruger leave SPD HQ to go after Tracy. Sky takes his motorcycle, while Trisha takes her new purple SPD motorcycle, and Commander Cruger takes his ATV. Meanwhile, in the west side of the city Tracy is walking around. She is thinking about how mad the others will be because she refused to talk about the rape. She goes past the alley where it happened. A few seconds later, Marcus, Davis, and Nick jump out in front of her again. They walk up to her. Tracy sees the lust in their eyes. She hides the fear that is starting to build up inside her.

"Well, if it isn't the whiny SPD Cadet from two years ago," Marcus says.

"Yeah, she looks even hotter," Davis says.

"You three are so going to pay for ruining my life," Tracy says.

Davis grabs her wrists, but Tracy uses his momentum to flip him over. She lets him go. Nick is about to wrap his arm around her neck to choke her. She does a roundhouse kick. It hits him in the stomach.

"Ah, so you're going to fight back this time, huh?" Davis says.

"Yeah, I am, and you aren't going to be able to do what you did two years ago." Tracy says.

"Oh, we will, don't you worry." Davis says.

Tracy fights the men off. She had no choice but to morph so she had more in between her and the men.

A few minutes later she pressed the button on her morpher and the three men are put in confinement cards. Tracy demorphs and walks over to pick them up.

"Let us out," Davis shouts.

"Not a chance," Tracy says.

She turns around to see a monster stand at the end of the alley. The towering birdlike creature flies in towards her. Tracy drops the cards before she got a chance to put them in her pocket. Meanwhile, Sky, Trisha and Commander Cruger are riding into the west side of the city. They park the vehicles and get off. They start walking around. A few seconds later they hear someone scream, and the group stops in their tracks.

"That sounded like Tracy," Trisha says.

"How could you tell?" Sky asks.

"We're sisters," Trisha says.

The group runs off towards the sound. They get to the alleyway.

"Where is Tracy?" Trisha asks.

"Good question," Sky says.

Cruger walks over to the stack of confinement cards on the ground. He picks them up and goes back over to the cadets

"Well, Cadets, there is one piece of good news."Cruger says.

"What is it, sir?" Sky asks.

"Tracy confined the men who raped her." Cruger says.

"That may be true, sir, but we need to find her." Trisha says.

"Don't worry Trisha, we will. Let's head back to the base, maybe Kat can help us locate her." Sky says.

Trisha nods and the group heads back to the base.

_Tracy, wherever you are please be okay. _Trisha thinks.

**AN: Will the rangers find Tracy? Find out in chapter two of return to SPD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Return to SPD

Chapter 2: Finding Tracy Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler alert: This chapter will be a crossover of sorts since Tracy will be in Japan.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

The monster's portal opens up. It lands in the Megalopolis city park, and throws Tracy towards the tree closest to them. Tracy uses her right hand to slow herself down. Her wrist bends all the way forward. She screams out in pain. She drops to the ground. The monster walks over to her. Tracy gets to her feet. She tries to take out her morpher. When she grips it the pain in her wrist causes her to drop it.

"What do you want with me, monster?" Tracy asks.

"I wanted to be the one to destroy the cadet who uses Pokémon to help bring in criminals." The monster says.

The monster inches closer. Tracy takes out her blaster. She tries to fire it, but is unable to use it because of the throbbing pain rippling through her wrist that was too strong to brush off.

"Aw, so I've broken your wrist, huh cadet?" The monster says.

Tracy doesn't say a word. She does a couple round house kick hoping that they would help her tip the fight in favor. The monster catches her foot. It twists her ankle around. Tracy screams out in pain again. A few seconds later the red ranger is drifting in and out of consciousness. The monster chuckles happily. It lets go of her foot, and kicks her in the stomach. A loud thwack is created when Tracy's back hits the tree. The monster is about to slash it claw across her chest to finish her. Tracy could make out a blurry blob of sword and Dekamaster's helmet. Kruger pushes the monster using stomp kick. He stands a few feet in front of the semiconscious cadet to shield her.

"Leave her alone, or you'll have to fight me." Kruger says.

"This is over, I'll be back." The monster says.

Kruger demorphs, and turns around to face Tracy. He walks over to her. Tracy picks up her morpher and blaster with her good hand. Then she finds the strength to get to her feet, and walks over to him. Her ankle gives out after three steps, and she also faints from exhaustion and the pain she feels all throughout her body. Kruger catches her in his arms.

Back in New Tech City, Trisha, Sky and Commander Cruger are a few blocks away from the command center. Trisha spins out when her bike is hit by a laser blast. She tries to straighten out, but is unable and hits the curb. Sky and Cruger stop their vehicles. They watch as Trisha flies into the air. Cruger hears a terrifying horrific cracking sound when Trisha lands in the grass. Sky gets off his bike and runs over his girlfriend. He arrives to see her motionless and her misshapen right arm. He rolls her onto her back carefully. Trisha regains consciousness long enough to say a few words.

"Sky, who attacked me," Trisha asks weakly.

"I don't know, but try to relax. I'm going to call for back up." Sky says.

Sky watches her drift back into an unconscious state. He tries to act professionally as possible when he lays her back down on the grass as carefully as he could. He takes his morpher out of the holder on his hip and opens it quickly.

"Kat, I need an ambulance to come to my current location." Sky says.

"What happened," Z asks.

"Someone attacked us and Trisha lost control of her bike." Sky answers.

"Don't worry Sky, we're on our way." Z says.

"Okay," Sky says.

Sky puts his morpher away, and is worried sick about Trisha that he sits on the grass by her body. HE hears sirens wailing as Z, the other rangers and the ambulance arrive. Z hops out of the Jeep and runs over to them

"Sky, How's Trisha," Z asks.

"She'll be fine Z, once we get her back to the base. The only injury I could see is a broken arm." Sky says.

Z has a sympathetic look on her face as Sky carefully picks Trisha up. Sydney sees Sky putting Trisha in the back of the ambulance.

"Sky we'll head back to HQ. Be careful," Z says.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you guys." Sky says.

They walk back over to their vehicles, and Sky sees another blast heading towards Z. He pushes her out of the way. The blast scorches a hole in the stem of the flower a few feet in front of them. The rangers get to their feet. They turn around and see Morgana walking up.

"Hello, rangers, it's nice to see you again." Morgana says.

"What do you want Morgana?" Sky asks.

"Just to tell you I'm back," Morgana says.

She tosses a baseball sized sphere towards them. Fifteen foot soldiers appear in front of them. They are a half t-drone and half X Borg. They pull out their blasters, and blast them before they can attack. She uses them as a diversion to make her escape.

Back in Megalopolis city, inside the Tracy's room in the infirmary at the SPD base. Swan takes a rag out of the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed, and wrings out the excess water. She dabs it on Tracy's face to remove the sweat off of her face.

Swan's POV

I hear a low groan after the rag touches the girl's cheek. Then her eyes flutter a few times before opening slowly. I place the rag back on the edge of the bowl. I look back over at her and watch the girl's blue eyes dart around in fear before focusing on me. She tries to sit up, but I place my hand on her shoulder to lay her back down.

"Relax, Cadet Blankenship, my name is Swan, you're at the SPD base in Megalopolis city." I say.

"How did you know my last name?" Cadet Blankenship asks.

"I checked your morpher," I say.

"Okay, please call me Tracy, by the way." Tracy says.

"Tracy, how did you get here?" I ask.

"I don't really know," Tracy answers honestly.

"Where are Pikachu and your other Pokémon?" I ask.

"They're back in New Tech City. I left them there because I want to…" Tracy says.

"You wanted to what?" I ask.

"I wanted to go after the men who…" Tracy says.

"What did these men do?" I ask.

"They raped me, ruined my life, and stole a part of me that I can't get back." Tracy says tearfully.

I help her sit up to give her a hug. She tries to push me away, but I refuse to back away. She gives in and continues to cry into my chest.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, in the commander center in the SPD base in New Tech City, the rangers are waiting for Sky to return with news about Trisha's condition. The green ranger, Bridge, is busy searching the archives to see what things Morgana used to make her new foot soldiers.

"Morgana's still using her five year old imagination to the max." Bridge says.

"What do you mean," Syd says.

"She figured out how to combine a Tyrannodrone from the Dino Thunder and an x Borg from Mega Force." Bridge says.

"Why did she choose those," Z asks.

"I have no idea," Bridge says.

The group turns to their left when they hear the door slide open. Sky enters the room with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. He sits down in his chair. Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and walks over to Kat. She picks him up and holds him in her arms.

"What did the doctor say?" Z asks.

"Trisha will be fine. She has a broken arm and few other minor injuries. She'll be sidelined for six weeks." Sky asks.

"We need to find Tracy as soon as we can. The team is at a disadvantage with a leader." Cruger says.

"Sir, can be the red ranger till we find Tracy?" Sky asks.

"Who would be the blue ranger?" Bridge asks.

"You, Cadet Carson," Cruger says.

Bridge nods. He looks over at Pikachu, and sees that the electric mouse has his ears bent downwards towards his face. He gets up and goes over to him.

"Don't worry Pikachu, wherever Tracy is I'm sure that she is safe. We'll find her I promise." Bridge says.

Pikachu is so worried about his partner that Bridge's word didn't cause him to change his body posture or facial expression. Kat hands Pikachu to him. He goes over to the other rangers. They get to work trying to locate Tracy.


End file.
